Paige and Tony
by Pidazz
Summary: just something quick to post to say I'm thinking about posting again :0 it really has been quite a while.


_I'm very well aware that it's quite short, and there's not that much character interaction, but im slowly attempting to get back into writing fan fictions. Enjoy._

Paige would call herself lucky. A teacher, pretty and manipulative. Teaching wasn't for income, it was merely just a hobby she had. Plus, who could withstand the cuteness of those little children. Four and five year olds, pure and fun. Maybe she liked it so much because inside her mind, she was actually a kid. Despite dark thoughts and actions, such as murder and arson.

Then there was Tony. He was almost the opposite of Paige, in a love hate relationship with her. They were in lust, that was for sure known and seen- but only those two knew how much they loved each other.

It was a Friday, and just after the door slammed, Paige smiled, eager to be with her boyfriend. They were both in their late twenties, but they were in no rush to get married or anything sappy like that. They were happy how it was. Tony was in the kitchen, of course, judging by the smell of their house. This was like any average weekday. Tony had dinner ready an hour after she got home, so shed wait and usually paint. Every day, there was a new painting. She never continued to paint the same canvas more than a day. Although rushing could be bad, continuing on the same thing for quite some time was worse.

Just to make her happy, Tony would pretend like he wasn't aware that she was here. She wrapped her lanky arms around her, black turtleneck sticking to her like a second skin. He was six foot one, and Paige was nearly five foot four. A large height difference, but that only made things more interesting, right? Plus, every once and a while, she got to go on his back and view the world from an outside perspective. Paige's head leant against his upper back until he turned around, arms snaking around his lovers small waist.

After a few minutes of them exchanging conversation ( Something along the lines of 'How was your day'. Simple and nice. ), a hand traced up her body to her jaw, tilting the teachers head ever so slightly as he placed a passionate, gentle kiss on her lips. She couldn't help but realize how soft and caring it was compared to all the other times he's kissed her. It was usually rough, but equally passionate. Paige kissed back, letting him go. Tony ran his hair through her curly blonde locks before letting go too.

Times like this, the fact that they were both twisted was in the back of their minds. Arguments weren't the usual with them. It was breaking stuff, hurting each other. Maybe even stab wounds would result from it. Maybe thats why they got along with each other so well, despite their differences. But right now, it was as sweet as candy.

Paige would usually get lost in painting. She'd change out of her light pencil skirt and sweater, into something she didn't mind getting dirty like a loose shirt and an already stained-from-paint pair of leggings. This time, it was something happy. Pink themed- and as cliche as it was, the color represented love. It was a bright sun- a barley white type of pink. The small flowers on the trees were pastel, while the trunk was a light, faded red. Although the sun was out, there were traces of stars in the sky, laced with transparent clouds.

She was nearly done by the time she heard a faint yell from downstairs, signalling that dinner was done. A benefit from painting for nearly a decade was that even though she was a fast painter, her work was still incredible.

Rushing down the stairs with new paint stains on her pants, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight. He set it all up cheesy and everything- and boy, what did Paige love more than cheesy things. Just like you could imagine it, the lights were just a bit dim, a vase of flowers moved to the middle of the table instead of the counter, and the special china plates were set up, filled with food. It wasn't her favourite food, but damn, she was already being spoiled.

A deep laugh escaped Tonys lips. He loved impressing her. If not with food, it was the jewelry, weapons, or anything he could make with metal and other scraps of materials he could find around.

" Thanks! It's so... Cliche." She joked, giving a chuckle before plopping herself down on a chair, right across from Tony. The other nodded with a grin, shrugging. " Well, we haven't done this for quite a while, love. I just thought it would be nice. "

At the same time, they leant in, their lips touching again. If she thought the kiss before was good, this one was better. It made her smile against his lips. This was all she ever wanted. Paige, without thought, would call herself lucky.


End file.
